


On n'est pas dans un conte de fées

by Tatsu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clumsiness, Clumsy Stiles Stilinski, First Time, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsu/pseuds/Tatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parce qu'une première fois ne se passe pas toujours (jamais ?) à la perfection. Parce qu'on n'est pas dans un compte de fées. Réponse au Prompt de Bruniblondi sur la première fois de Derek et Stiles ratée, pour changer des premières fois de rêve qu'on lit partout. Ajout d'un chapitre bonus avec une autre idée de Bruni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Première fois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est Bruniblondi qu'il faut pointer du doigt. Elle a proposé un prompt, et j'ai juste pas pu y résister !
> 
> Le voici : "PWP. Je crois que j'ai toujours lu des Sterek ou le sexe se passe formidablement bien. tout est parfait rien ne fait mal etc... Ben pour une fois, j'aimerais lire l'inverse. Ils sont mal à l'aise, ça fait mal, c'est bizarre. En bref, une première fois, pas moche, mais foirée."
> 
> ATTENTION : Il est très fortement déconseillé de lire ceci si vous n'êtes pas seul ou, pire encore, au boulot ! Vous allez vous faire griller !
> 
> INFORMATION : Je décline toute responsabilité quant à d'éventuels décès par étouffement, dû à de la salive ou tout autre chose (boisson, nourriture... ou n'importe quoi d'autre, ça ne regarde que vous) que vous auriez avalé de travers !
> 
> Lisez à vos risques et périls, vous êtes prévenus ! :D

Ça avait été une impulsion. Sur le coup, ça leur avait paru la meilleure chose à faire. Il avait fallu plus de deux ans à Derek et Stiles pour enfin ouvrir les yeux et partager leur premier baiser ensemble. Il leur avait ensuite fallu plusieurs jours avant de l'avouer au reste de la meute. Et bizarrement, personne n'avait semblé étonné.

Là, cela faisait plusieurs semaines, et ils se disaient qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Après tout, ils n'étaient plus puceaux tous les deux, et il était normal d'avoir ce genre d'envie, n'est-ce pas ? Ils avaient donc finalement décidé ça tout à coup. Au téléphone.

Stiles avait pris les clés de sa Jeep et avait foncé au loft de Derek. Il était arrivé tout essoufflé à la porte que le loup-garou avait ouverte à la volée avant de l'attraper par le col de son t-shirt pour le faire rentrer. Comme à son habitude, Derek l'avait plaqué contre un mur avant de prendre ses lèvres.

Ils étaient maintenant l'un contre l'autre, se dévorant mutuellement la bouche. Littéralement.

— Aïe ! Derek, fais gaffe !

— Désolé, je suis juste content de te voir.

— Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, mais mes lèvres ne sont pas comestibles…

— Tu parles trop, répondit Derek dans un grognement avant de reprendre ses lèvres.

Il fit néanmoins attention à ne pas trop s'emballer à nouveau. Dans ces moments-là, il préférait que l'hyperactif se taise. Alors il se contenta de lécher et sucer la lèvre inférieure, abandonnant les mordillements.

Pendant de longues secondes, ils s'embrassèrent. Les mains commencèrent à explorer la peau sous les vêtements. Et Stiles fut finalement le premier à craquer et tenter de retirer le t-shirt de son amant. Tenter était définitivement le bon terme.

— Stiles, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

— C'est pas moi, c'est ton t-shirt ! Il passe pas !

— Rah, laisse-moi faire !

Derek s'éloigna légèrement, la tête et les bras emmêlés dans son haut. Après quelques contorsions, il réussit à débloquer l'un de ses bras de la manche et le reste finit par se défaire tout seul. Il jeta alors le vêtement au sol et revint contre Stiles. Dont il arracha le t-shirt.

— Hey ! Mais t'es un grand malade ! s'écria celui-ci, outré.

— C'est toi qui me rends fou, répondit Derek, pas le moins du monde gêné par la remontrance, en commençant à lui mordiller le cou.

— Je rentre comment, moi, après ? Torse nu ?

— Je te prêterai un t-shirt.

— Ils sont tous trop grands, tes t-shirts.

— On s'en fiche.

— Mais…

— Stiles, ferme-la.

Et pour l'obliger à se taire, il l'embrassa à nouveau. L'avantage d'être en couple avec l'hyperactif, c'était qu'il avait désormais un excellent moyen d'obtenir le silence de sa part.

Les mains se baladèrent librement, plus aucun vêtement ne les gênait sur le haut du corps. Baisers dans le cou, suçons, pincement des tétons, tout y passait. Mais ce ne fut bientôt plus assez pour les deux hommes. Derek attrapa alors l'adolescent en haut des cuisses. Celui-ci enroula ses jambes autour des hanches et ses bras autour des épaules.

Arrivés au canapé, le loup-garou voulu allonger son "colis" pour se mettre ensuite sur lui. Mais, à cause d'un mouvement inattendu dudit colis, il perdit légèrement l'équilibre et il tomba sur Stiles dans le canapé, l'écrasant au passage.

— Ouch ! Va falloir revoir l'atterrissage…

— Je pense aussi, répondit le plus âgé avec une moue contrite.

Ne s'en formalisant pas plus, ils reprirent leurs baisers et leurs caresses. Ils profitèrent de la position pour presser et frotter leurs bassins ensemble, s'arrachant mutuellement des gémissements, ou plutôt des grognements dans le cas de Derek. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs affairé à retirer le jean du plus jeune. Mais, une fois le bouton défait et la braguette descendue, la position n'était finalement pas très pratique. Il se redressa donc.

— Lève-toi, que je t'enlève ça. Tu es encore beaucoup trop habillé.

Ne se faisant pas prier, Stiles se leva du canapé. Derek descendit le pantalon et le boxer vint tout seul avec. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait prévu, mais tant pis. Maintenant que c'était fait…

Dans sa précipitation pour revenir vers lui, l'adolescent se prit les pieds, dont il avait oublié de retirer chaussures et chaussettes, dans ses vêtements et s'étala la tête la première dans le canapé. Derek soupira, cachant malgré tout un sourire amusé, et l'aida à se dépêtrer en disant :

— Stiles, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire d'une catastrophe comme toi ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre - c'était, de toute façon, une question parfaitement rhétorique -, il le rallongea et scella leurs lèvres. Puis, il descendit vers le cou, y déposant un nouveau suçon, tandis que ses mains caressaient les hanches offertes et remontaient vers les côtes. Mais il fut arrêté par un éclat de rire de son amant.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Rien, désolé ! C'est juste… Tu me chatouilles.

— Eh bien, prends sur toi.

Le loup-garou reprit ses attentions, évitant néanmoins de toucher les flancs, et descendit. Descendit encore. L'humain le regardait désormais avec des yeux envieux, les pupilles dilatées. Son coeur battait vite et fort.

— Tu aimerais… ? demanda Derek, sans finir sa question, mais en approchant encore un peu plus sa bouche du sexe érigé pour ne laisser aucun doute quant à ce qu'il avait en tête.

— Oh bon sang, oui ! Enfin… Si… Si tu le veux aussi, bien sûr.

Et Stiles espérait que le loup-garou en avait envie. Vraiment. Il avait fait beaucoup de choses avec Malia, mais elle n'avait jamais voulu faire de fellation. Sans répondre, Derek se redressa et attrapa une jambe du jeune homme. Il avait lu que le pied pouvait être une zone très érogène. Il se mit donc en tête de montrer à l'humain ce qu'il comptait faire, en prenant son gros orteil pour exemple, voulant ainsi l'exciter encore plus.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas prévu la réaction de Stiles. Ce dernier, pris par surprise et dans une intense sensation de chatouillis, eut pour réflexe de tendre sa jambe. Ceci eut pour effet de lui faire donner un violent coup de pied à Derek. Dans le nez. Au sens propre. Un orteil était carrément rentré dans une des narines du loup-garou. Celui-ci recula alors prestement, au point de passer par dessus l'accoudoir du canapé.

— Oh mon dieu ! Derek ? Est-ce que ça va ? Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je voulais pas ! Vraiment ! Je suis désolé ! Tellement désolé ! Je m'y attendais pas ! Je...

— C'est bon, Stiles, j'ai compris. T'es vraiment pire qu'une catastrophe ambulante, en fait.

Derek se releva en essuyant son nez en sang. On pouvait dire que Stiles avait l'art et la manière d'étouffer l'excitation dans l'oeuf. Mais bon, le loup-garou était têtu, et il lui en fallait plus que ça pour abandonner. Ils avaient convenu de le faire ce soir, alors ils iraient jusqu'au bout. Tant pis si cela promettait d'autres moments manquant cruellement de sensualité.

Après s'être nettoyé, Derek attrapa le bras de Stiles pour qu'il se lève du canapé.

— T'es un vrai danger public. Alors on va faire ça par terre. Je n'ai pas envie d'être à nouveau éjecté du canapé.

— Attends, tu vas mettre quelque chose par terre au moins ? Je suis un être humain, je te rappelle. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir le dos brisé parce qu'on a fait ça à même le sol.

— Quelle chochotte, s'amusa-t-il en allant quand même chercher des couvertures et des coussins.

Une fois leur petit nid d'amour installé, il s'affala parmi les oreillers et tapota la place à côté de lui en une invitation pour le rejoindre. Voyant que son amant ne bougeait pas, il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

— C'est injuste que je sois le seul à être nu, répondit Stiles à la question muette, ses mains couvrant ses parties intimes.

Alors, avec une lenteur exagérée, espérant exciter davantage l'adolescent, le plus âgé défit le bouton de son jean, puis descendit la braguette, dévoilant un bout de son boxer noir. Il enfonça ses mains dans les vêtements, sur ses hanches, souleva son bassin, et descendit le tout jusqu'à se retrouver aussi nu que l'humain.

— Satisfait ? demanda-t-il, bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

— Très ! répondit Stiles en se jetant sur les couvertures, bavant presque d'envie. J'ai très envie de toi, tu sais ? continua-t-il en un murmure à oreille sensible du loup-garou.

Pour toute réponse, Derek reprit sa place au dessus de son amant. Il descendit à nouveau dans son cou mais, au lieu de continuer sa descente, il remonta légèrement vers l'oreille et chuchota :

— Cette fois, tu vas te tenir tranquille, sale petit ver de terre… Sinon je t'attache.

Il avait dit ça à moitié pour rire, pensant presque effrayer le garçon, mais il remarqua les battements de coeur qui s'emballaient et nota une odeur d'excitation un peu plus forte.

— On dirait que ça ne te déplairait pas, dit-il avec un sourire amusé. Mais pas ce soir. Je te veux dans ta totale liberté de mouvements.

Parce que, oui, Derek était plutôt du genre dominateur, il suffisait de se rappeler sa période alpha pour le comprendre, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de tout faire non plus. Les étoiles de mer, très peu pour lui. Pour faire ça, autant se contenter de ses mains, ou prendre une poupée gonflable.

— En attendant, reprit le loup-garou, il me semble que tu attendais quelque chose tout à l'heure.

Avec un sourire mi-aguicheur, mi-amusé, il descendit lentement laissant une trace humide sur son passage avec sa langue. Il descendit encore, arrivant finalement à l'aine. Il entendait Stiles haleter et son coeur battre à rythme effréné. Il prit alors le lubrifiant et s'enduisit les doigts pour commencer à préparer son amant. Si tous les deux avaient déjà fait l'amour avec d'autres personnes avant, c'était quand même une première fois pour eux, parce que c'était leur première fois ensemble, mais aussi la première fois avec un homme pour tous les deux. Et Derek voulait que ce soit bien fait. Il avait donc fait des recherches et était devenu incollable sur la sodomie. Et sachant que ce ne serait pas forcément très agréable au début pour son partenaire, autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable en lui offrant une petite gâterie au passage.

Il se mit donc à taquiner l'entrée en même temps qu'il donnait des coups de langue sur le sexe érigé devant lui. Il devait avouer ne pas avoir fait de recherches là-dessus. Il allait sans doute tâtonner. Mais ça ce ne devait pas être si difficile, n'est-ce pas ? Il lui suffisait de faire ce que lui aimait bien qu'on lui fasse, non ?

Alors qu'il commençait à introduire un doigt dans l'antre chaude, se disant au passage que c'était vraiment étroit et que rentrer dedans allait sans aucun doute être fabuleux, il tenta de prendre le membre gonflé dans sa bouche. Et là, ce fut un peu la douche froide. Le goût n'était pas mauvais, ni dégoûtant, mais c'était quand même assez particulier, et pas vraiment agréable. Il prit néanmoins sur lui pour se concentrer et tenter de préparer au mieux son amant tout en rendant cela le plus agréable possible.

Quant à Stiles, il ne savait quoi penser de tout ça. D'un côté, lui aussi s'était un peu renseigné, et il savait que la préparation, surtout la première fois, n'était pas forcément le passage le plus agréable. Et c'était vrai. Ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable, mais c'était loin d'être l'extase. C'était bizarre, plutôt inconfortable. De l'autre côté, il y avait la fellation que Derek lui offrait. Il l'avait tellement rêvée, imaginée. Et, s'il était totalement honnête, ce n'était pas vraiment à la hauteur de ses espérances. Il s'attendait franchement à plus. Plus de plaisir, plus de sensations. Mais on aurait dit que le plus âgé n'osait pas en faire trop, comme s'il avait peur de le casser. Stiles eut donc l'idée de plonger une main dans la chevelure noire, pour l'encourager à y aller plus franchement. Derek, de son côté, interpréta mal ce geste et pensa que l'humain appréciait beaucoup ce qu'il lui faisait.

Après quelques minutes et une préparation minutieuse, il décida que Stiles était prêt. Et c'était fort heureux, parce qu'il commençait à avoir une crampe à la mâchoire à force de rester la bouche grande ouverte. Il retira ses doigts et badigeonna sa hampe de lubrifiant avant de la présenter à l'intimité de son amant. En quelques poussées, il rentra complètement en lui. Et il avait eu tort de penser que ce serait fabuleux. C'était en fait tellement bon que c'en était une torture. Mais il ne voulait pas blesser l'humain, alors il se força à rester immobile pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer.

— Ça va ? demanda-t-il après une énième grimace du jeune homme.

— Oui, c'est juste que… C'est plutôt… C'est bizarre.

— Je vais commencer à bouger, ça ira mieux ensuite.

Stiles hocha la tête, grimaçant à nouveau à cause de la petite douleur qu'il ressentait. C'était loin d'être insupportable, mais il s'attendait quand même à avoir plus de plaisir. Après plusieurs va-et-vient, la brûlure disparut totalement. Pourtant, il ne ressentait toujours pas ce plaisir si grand, offert par Mme Prostate, et dont il avait lu tant de louanges. Derek tentait de changer d'angle pour trouver le point du bonheur. Mais il semblait s'être vraiment bien caché. Et il trouvait vraiment ça gênant d'être le seul à ressentir du plaisir.

— Est-ce que tu aimerais qu'on essaie une autre position ? proposa-t-il.

L'humain hocha à nouveau la tête.

— Ok, mets-toi à quatre pattes, dit Derek en se retirant.

— Euh…

— Quoi ?

— C'est que… je suis pas très fan de la levrette…

— J'ai lu que c'était la position la plus simple pour toucher la prostate. Mais si tu préfères, tu peux venir sur moi.

Stiles sembla réfléchir quelques instants. Pour le moment, cette première fois était loin d'égaler ses fantasmes. Et ce serait vraiment déprimant s'il n'arrivait pas à avoir ce plaisir promis, qui arrive même à convaincre des hétéros de laisser quelque chose rentrer dans leurs fesses. Mais il n'était vraiment pas sûr qu'en étant sur Derek il y parvienne. Et si celui-ci disait que c'était plus simple en levrette, il lui faisait confiance.

— Non. Non, c'est bon, tu as raison.

Il se mit donc en position, et le loup-garou se plaça à son tour, caressant les fesses offertes. L'hyperactif se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, ayant l'impression d'être un peu rabaissé au rang de chienne en chaleur qui offre son cul. Mais cette pensée s'évapora totalement lorsque le point, LE fameux point, fut enfin touché.

— Oh bon sang ! s'écria-t-il sous la surprise.

— Ça va, Stiles ? demanda le plus âgé, inquiet, en arrêtant tout mouvement.

— Putain, Derek, ne t'avise pas d'arrêter. Continue ! T'arrête surtout pas !

Rassuré, le susnommé obéit et reprit ses mouvements. Entendre les gémissements de son amant, voir sa queue entrer et sortir des fesses du plus jeune, sentir l'étroit fourreau se resserrer encore un peu plus sur lui à chaque fois qu'il touchait le point sensible. Ce fut rapidement trop pour lui, et il se déversa en un long râle appréciateur.

Mais Stiles n'avait pas encore joui. Celui-ci empoigna donc sa propre érection, espérant arriver à attendre le septième ciel à temps. Mais peine perdue. Le sexe en lui commençait déjà à reprendre sa taille normale et ne frappait plus sa prostate. Il en aurait crié de frustration en sentant son amant se retirer.

Derek l'aida à se rallonger sur le dos et le regarda, un peu penaud. C'était Stiles l'adolescent, et c'était lui qui n'était pas capable de tenir sur la durée. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son amant ainsi. Il approcha alors sa main et demanda :

— Tu aimerais que je te finisse ?

L'humain hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. C'était toujours mieux que rien. Il ferma les yeux et repensa à ce qu'il avait ressenti quand Derek était en lui. C'était moins bon maintenant, mais ça suffit pour qu'il arrive à jouir dans les deux minutes qui suivirent.

Allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, préférant tous deux regarder le plafond plutôt que de regarder l'autre, ils n'osaient pas parler. Mais comme d'habitude, Stiles ne tint pas longtemps dans ce silence qu'il trouvait des plus gênants.

— C'était pas si mal.

Derek ne répondit rien.

— On s'est peut-être un peu trop emballés. Je veux dire, on avait tellement attendu ce moment, on l'avait imaginé, on avait vraiment fantasmé. Et tout le monde sait que la réalité n'est pas aussi bonne que les fantasmes. Mais…

— C'est bon, Stiles, j'ai compris. J'ai pas été à la hauteur.

— Quoi ? Non ! Non, ne dis pas ça ! Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais sous-entendre, vraiment ! Ce que j'allais dire, c'est que… Je pense qu'on a besoin de temps pour s'apprivoiser tous les deux.

— Hum…

Le loup-garou n'était pas plus convaincu que cela. Mais au moins, Stiles ne semblait pas rejeter l'idée de recommencer. Et foi de Derek, la prochaine fois, il ferait prendre son pied comme jamais à son amant.

Le lendemain matin, l'ambiance était encore légèrement tendue. Le plus âgé n'avait toujours pas digéré d'avoir dû finir l'humain à la main. Celui-ci avait malgré tout essayé de le rassurer en lui disant qu'il avait quand même pris beaucoup de plaisir, mais ça ne suffisait pas.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Peter.

— Que... Sérieusement, vous avez fait ça dans le salon ? Et… Nom de... C'est du sang que je sens ? Je savais pas que t'étais du genre SM, Stiles, termina-t-il goguenard.

— La ferme, Peter ! répondirent en choeur les deux autres, non sans ajouter un grognement.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, tout ça, ça donne envie d'avoir une première fois, non ? ;)
> 
> J'ai comme l'impression que la scène de l'orteil va traumatisé un bon nombre de personnes XD (moi la première !)


	2. La panne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> À la base, cette petite fic devait être un chapitre unique. Mais Bruniblondi a émis l'idée d'un Derek avec une panne. Du coup, j'me suis dit que ça irait bien en suite à leur première fois un peu chaotique, et je n'ai pas résisté ! ;)

Après le fiasco de la première fois, il avait fallu plusieurs jours avant qu'ils se décident à retenter le coup. Contrairement à la fois précédente, ils décidèrent d'y aller doucement, de prendre leur temps, plutôt que de se sauter dessus comme des affamés.

Le loft était vide, Derek avait veillé à ce qu'ils puissent rester seuls toute la soirée et toute la nuit. Ils étaient dans la chambre du loup-garou. Tout était prêt. La lumière était tamisée grâce à des bougies disposées un peu partout et le lubrifiant n'attendait qu'eux sur la table de nuit.

Tout semblait enfin parfait. Ils s'embrassaient, se caressaient, se frottaient l'un contre l'autre. Les soupirs et les gémissements s'élevaient dans la pièce. Derek était sur Stiles. Il n'avait pas avoué qu'il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié la fellation qu'il lui avait faite la dernière fois. Mais il ne comptait pas lui proposer aujourd'hui. Avec un peu de chance, l'humain ne lui demanderait pas de recommencer. Ils auraient tout le temps de régler cette question plus tard. Le plus important, pour l'heure, c'était qu'ils arrivent à prendre du plaisir. Vraiment ensemble, cette fois.

Le loup-garou se redressa légèrement pour prendre le lubrifiant. Il allait l'ouvrir pour commencer à préparer son amant, mais celui-ci l'arrêta.

— Attends ! Euh… Finalement, j'ai plutôt bien aimé la dernière fois…

"Oh, non !", pensa Derek. "Il va me demander un fellation. Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir lui répondre ? Je peux pas lui dire, comme ça, de but en blanc, que j'ai détesté faire ça. Pas maintenant alors que ça se passe plutôt bien…"

— Je veux dire… Je sais que j'ai dit ne pas aimer cette position, mais tu avais raison : c'est plus simple comme ça. Et…

"Hein ? De quoi il parle ? La position… Ah ! Il veut que je le prépare en levrette ! Ouf…"

— Et… Je me dis que, peut-être, si tu arrives à stimuler ma prostate dès le début, j'arriverai à jouir avant que tu aies fini…

"Quoi ?"

— Quoi ? fit Derek en écho à sa pensée, regardant son petit-ami, choqué.

— Non ! Derek, je sais de quoi ça a l'air ce que je viens de dire ! Mais je t'assure que je ne suis absolument pas en train de dire que tu es précoce ! Le problème vient de moi, je t'assure. Je suis seulement…

— Seulement quoi ? Trop endurant ? J'ignorais que c'était un problème…

Comme à son habitude, Stiles avait trop parlé. Et les arguments qu'il pensait convaincants s'étaient transformés en offenses.

— Excuse-moi, je suis vraiment désolé, Derek. Je voulais juste… Je veux seulement que ça se passe bien.

— Je sais, Stiles, répondit le plus âgé en embrassant l'humain.

Malgré ses maladresses et ses paroles parfois blessantes, Derek ne pouvait jamais en vouloir réellement à Stiles. Il se disait qu'il devait vraiment être cinglé pour être amoureux de cette catastrophe ambulante.

Préférant oublier cet épisode, le plus jeune se mit en position, offrant une vue des plus excitantes à son amant. Celui-ci grogna de contentement, ayant presque envie de croquer ces petites fesses blanches. Il s'enduisit les doigts de gel et commença sa préparation. Minutieusement, voulant bien faire, comme la première fois. Et, de toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas être pire, n'est-ce pas ?

Il en était à son deuxième doigt quand un cri – peut-être un peu trop aigu pour un homme – se fit entendre. Il pouvait sentir un léger renflement sous ses doigts.

— Là ? demanda-t-il en caressant le point sensible.

— Oui ! Oh, putain ! Oui ! Oh, mon Dieu ! Derek ! Tu peux pas imaginer comment c'est vraiment trop bon, sérieux, c'est – Ah !

Stiles ne réussit jamais à finir sa phrase, qui était déjà un peu décousue à la base. Mais à force de sentir ces doigts – absolument divins, soit dit en passant –, il avait envie de plus. Il voulait Derek, son amant, son homme, son loup.

— Derek… Sérieux, tu comptes me – Ah ! – torturer encore longtemps ?

— À t'entendre, ça ne ressemble pas à de la torture, le nargua le loup-garou.

— C'est pas le moment de faire de l'esprit ! Viens ! Maintenant !

C'est que l'humain deviendrait presque désobligeant sous la frustration. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce qu'il ressentit quand Derek retira ses doigts. Ce dernier prit à nouveau le tube de lubrifiant. Mais, au moment d'en mettre sur son sexe, un problème se posa. Il n'était plus en érection. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Il en crevait d'envie pourtant ! Où était passée sa trique ? Comment pouvait-on ne pas bander avec ce qu'il avait sous les yeux ?

"Allez, Mini-moi, c'est pas le moment de me lâcher !" se dit-il mentalement.

Il tenta de se masturber rapidement pour retrouver sa vigueur, se rappelant la sensation d'être dans son amant. Mais rien n'y fit. Son membre restait flasque. Finalement, si, ça pouvait bel et bien être pire que la première fois.

— Derek, tu t'es noyé dans le lubrifiant, ou quoi ?

— Je…

Non, Derek ne pouvait définitivement pas le dire à voix haute. Il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'il avait une panne. Putain, Derek Hale avait une panne.

Stiles se tourna vers lui.

— Tu quoi ?

— Stiles, je suis vraiment désolé… Je ne peux pas…

— Hein ?

Comment ça, il ne pouvait pas ? L'humain prit peur. Son amant ne voulait plus de lui ? Jetant un oeil au sexe qui aurait dû être érigé mais qui ne l'était pas, puis en relevant à nouveau les yeux vers le visage baissé du plus âgé, il comprit. Il se retourna alors complètement et le prit dans ses bras.

— Hé ! C'est pas grave. Ça arrive à tout le monde. Un petit coup de stress, c'est tout.

Le loup-garou ne semblait vraiment pas du même avis.

— Au pire, pour les prochaines fois, on achètera un gode ! Comme ça, tu pourras quand même me finir, dit le fils du shérif en riant.

— Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, Stiles.

Derek se leva et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

— Oh, allez ! Derek ! C'est rien, vraiment !

— Rien, c'est justement le problème ! entendit l'humain à travers la porte.

Le lendemain matin, comme un air de déjà-vu, le plus âgé n'avait toujours pas digéré d'avoir eu une panne. Malgré les essais de Stiles pour le rassurer, montrant clairement qu'il le prenait plutôt à la légère, il n'arrivait pas à accepter qu'un truc pareil ait pu lui arriver.

Et soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant, cette fois encore, entrer Peter. Celui-ci renifla avant de soupirer de soulagement.

— Je suis ravi de voir que vous avez eu la décence d'utiliser une chambre et de ne pas laisser traîner d'odeur suspecte, les enfants. J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusés quand même, termina-t-il narquois.

— La ferme, Peter ! répondit Derek, sans oublier de grogner de mécontentement, tandis que Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rire en repensant à sa proposition de sextoy.

— Mais quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit cette fois ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fois, c'est la vraie fin ! n_n Jusqu'à ce que Bruni me balance encore une idée qui fera bien à la suite... lol


	3. Les urgences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici la troisième partie qui n'était PAS DU TOUT prévue ! XD C'est la faute à Bruni ! Elle me balance des prompts à la con et ça me donne l'inspiration. Et puis, pour celle-ci, y a eu un peu de VDM aussi. Pour pas vous spoiler, je vous parle de tout ça à la fin du chapitre ;)

Ils en étaient désormais à six mois. Six mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Et un peu moins qu'ils avaient eu leur première fois. Un peu désastreuse, il fallait l'avouer. Le seconde n'avait pas vraiment été mieux. Pire, même, de l'avis de Derek. Mais ils avaient finalement su surmonter tout ça et avaient réussi à faire l'amour, à y prendre du plaisir tous les deux, et parfois à atteindre l'extase presque en même temps. Ils avaient enfin repris confiance. Peut-être un peu trop, étant donné qu'ils étaient maintenant aux urgences, confiés aux bons soins de Mélissa McCall.

Si Derek n'avait pas l'air de souffrir autant et ne le fusillait pas du regard en cet instant, Stiles aurait presque ri en se rappelant comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Derek prenait une douche. Et Stiles avait eu une irrésistible envie de le rejoindre. Ils avaient déjà fait l'amour la veille au soir, mais il était un adolescent en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il était donc normal qu'il ait déjà de nouvelles envies au matin, n'est-ce pas ?

Ainsi s'étaient-ils retrouvés tous les deux, nus, dégoulinants d'eau et de savon, à s'embrasser à pleine bouche tout en se caressant.

Puis, Stiles avait eu une soudaine envie : il était tombé à genoux devant le loup-garou et s'était mis à embrasser, lécher et sucer la virilité de ce dernier. Parfois, "engloutir" aurait même mieux convenu. Derek devait avouer que l'adolescent était diablement doué de sa bouche. Bien plus que de ses mains maladroites, à vrai dire. Aussi dut-il l'arrêter quand il se sentit trop proche de la jouissance.

L'humain, déjà parfaitement prêt à accueillir en lui le membre de son amant qui pointait vers le ciel, se releva. Dans ses intentions, il aurait embrassé Derek passionnément, se serait laissé plaquer dos au mur, aurait passé ses fines jambes autour de ces hanches qu'il aimait tant étreindre, et ils auraient fait l'amour ainsi. Mais rien de tout ceci n'arriva.

Avant d'être complètement debout, et alors qu'il tenait toujours le membre en érection du loup-garou dans sa main, le pied de l'adolescent glissa. Il n'eut pas le réflexe de lâcher sa prise. Au contraire. Et, tandis qu'il se cognait la tête contre le mur, s'assommant légèrement au passage, un léger *crac* retentit dans la pièce, rapidement suivi par un cri de douleur.

Quand Stiles réussit à reprendre ses esprits quelques secondes plus tard, il remarqua deux choses : la première, il s'était ouvert la tête et saignait ; la deuxième, Derek devait vraiment avoir mal. En effet, ce dernier était à genoux au sol, respirant visiblement avec difficulté, et était presque aussi blanc que le carrelage sur le mur.

La porte s'ouvrit tout à coup avec fracas.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Et c'est quoi cette odeur de sang ?

Peter venait de faire irruption dans la salle de bain. Il avait voulu rendre une petite visite à son neveu. Alors qu'il était en bas de l'immeuble, il avait entendu le cri de Derek et était monté en quatrième vitesse, pensant qu'un nouveau danger s'en prenait à eux.

Faisait fi de la nudité des deux autres, il s'approcha et commença par regarder la blessure de l'humain qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et, plus inquiétant, n'avait rien dit.

— Ça saigne pas mal, mais ça n'a pas l'air grave, tu devrais vite t'en remettre.

Il accorda ensuite toute son attention à son neveu. Celui-ci transpirait à grosses gouttes et était littéralement plié en deux.

— Derek ? Derek, dis-moi quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

— Hôpi… tal, réussit-il à articuler entre ses dents.

— J'vais appeler une ambulance, dit Stiles en essayant de se relever.

Mauvaise idée, sa tête tournait et il serait sans doute retombé si Peter ne l'avait pas retenu.

— Toi, tu ne vas nulle part.

Peter sortit son portable de sa poche. Il allait composer un numéro, mais une main tremblante s'agrippa à son bras.

— Mélissa. Appelle… Mélissa.

Le plus vieux haussa un sourcil mais abdiqua.

— Mélissa ? C'est Peter. Oui, Peter Hale. Stiles s'est blessé à la tête, il saigne, et… Mais non, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Laissez-moi finir ! Et Derek est plié en deux. Il semble beaucoup souffrir, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Dans quinze minutes ? Et je fais quoi en attendant ? D'accord.

Il raccrocha, prit une serviette et l'appliqua sur la blessure du plus jeune.

— Appuie fortement pour faire cesser le saignement, récita-t-il.

Puis, il fouilla l'armoire à pharmacie à la recherche d'antalgiques qu'il donna ensuite à son neveu.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Stiles s'était habillé et assis sur le sol de la salle de bain, tandis que Derek n'avait toujours pas bougé, refusant qu'on l'approche, et que Peter faisait les cent pas. Quand il entendit enfin les pas de la mère de Scott, il descendit lui ouvrir.

— Vous aviez dit quinze minutes !

— Il y avait de la circulation. Où sont-ils ?

Il lui montra la voie jusqu'à la salle de bain. Stiles voulut se lever, la jeune femme l'en empêcha.

— Tu as peut-être une commotion. Je pense qu'il serait plus prudent de t'emmener à l'hôpital.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Derek et le força à se redresser. Ce fut à ce moment-là que tous purent voir l'étendue des dégâts. Le membre du loup-garou était gonflé mais surtout bleu. Stiles regarda la verge de son amant, horrifié.

*BOUM*

Peter venait de tourner de l'œil face à cette évidente fracture du pénis.

C'était ainsi qu'ils étaient maintenant dans une chambre de l'hôpital où travaillait Mélissa. Celle-ci avait fait passer plusieurs examens à Stiles qui n'avait finalement rien de plus qu'une plaie superficielle et un mal de tête carabiné. Quant à Derek, il était allongé sur un lit, une poche de glace sur son bas-ventre et avait même eut droit à une injection de morphine en attendant que ses pouvoirs de lycanthrope le guérissent enfin.

— Franchement, les garçons, commença Peter. Si vous voulez faire du BDSM, faites-moi plaisir et allez dans des endroits spécialisés. Vous manquez clairement de pratique et de méthodes sécurisées.

— La ferme, Peter ! répondirent en chœur les deux amants.

— Quoi ? Je suis en droit de me poser des questions avec ce qu'il vient de se passer...

Les deux regards assassins qu'il reçut en retour lui firent comprendre de ne pas en rajouter.

En tout cas, Derek avait bien compris la leçon : plus jamais de sexe dans un lieu ou une position inhabituels. Le lit, avec l'une des trois positions de base, c'était parfait. Sa queue l'en remercierait...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donc, le prompt de Bruni était : "l'amour avec toi m'a conduit aux urgences". Pour la VDM, je ne la retrouve plus, mais en gros, c'était un homme qui racontait qu'il prenait une douche avec sa copine, celle-ci a glissé et s'est raccrochée aux branches, comme on dit. Les deux combinés, voici le résultat :D
> 
> Ah oui, j'oubliais : je vous jure, je n'ai rien contre Derek ! Je l'aime bien ce garçon ! C'est pas ma faute s'il lui arrive toujours des trucs horribles XD C'est mon inspiration lol


End file.
